In the art, there are different types of curtains and blinds that are normally opened and closed by manual means. Depending on the type of them, a mechanism that provides control that makes these curtains or blinds open and close will be designed. In the art, either a roller bearing mechanism is typically used when the curtain vertically opens, or more complex mechanisms when the curtains/blinds open horizontally. In most of these mechanisms a cord, chain or rope, which is pulled from one of its sides to generate the torque which generates a rotational movement for opening or closing the curtain or blind, is used.
Furthermore, there are automated mechanisms that are able to include a curtain and/or drape so that opening/closing is performed automatically or automated, either by a remote control in communication with the automated mechanism, by a light and/or motion, temperature, time etc., sensor. Normally, once a drape is automated, it cannot be opened or closed manually as the automated mechanism is designed to be controlled only by electronic means, the mechanism is rigid to the manual movement and lacks a cord, that is, the movement of the curtain or drape is only generated by the corresponding electronic impulse in said automated mechanism. Considering the complexity of these automated mechanisms, these are designed together with the type of curtain since its origin taking into account the application, the measures of the window or door to be covered, curtain weight, complexity of installation, user's taste, aesthetics, friction generated by the mechanism, curvature caused by the weight of the mechanism and curtain themselves, electric power needed, etc., in order to obtain a final product that was designed particularly in its entirety, and that is installed in the house or corresponding user's place. All these considerations, as well as increasing the time of design and installation, significantly raise the final price for the user leaving the industry of automated curtains and blinds only for people with relatively high resources, that is, for a very small sector. In special cases wherein an automatic curtain is required, such as hospitals, homes for people with limited mobility, etc., a problem for the user is generated.
It is necessary to provide a device able to control, automatically or automated, the mechanism of a drape or curtain known in the art avoiding tailored designs, also wherein the manual control of the curtain is maintained, that is, a dual control. It is also necessary to provide methods of operation for said dual control (automatic/automated and manual) of said blind or curtain.
The present invention provides a device that can be installed in virtually any curtain or drape in the market in order to automate said blind or curtain in a dual way, without the need of a complex design for each individual home. Additionally, methods of operation for this device are provided, which can be applied in other situations. Therefore, it can be used anywhere in the world and also matching the needs of disabled people without having to rely on third party programmable-devices.